The present invention related generally to apparatus and methods for correlating and analyzing data. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for correlating data with respect to video images such that analysis on the data can be performed and video images associated with data segments can be readily retrieved. Many industries use optical systems in conjunction with various sensors to monitor environmental conditions. Examples of such industries are market research, security, and quality control. Various collection tools are employed in collecting the data and subsequently organizing the data. A common thread among these commercially available systems is that the data must be manually correlated with video data from the optical systems. For example, in the field of market research being performed on an oral presentation may include video images of the person making the oral presentation as well as feedback from the sample group. The feedback is generally obtained using electronic equipment which gauges the audience members reaction to the oral presentation. Once the presentation is complete the data from each of the audience members must then be correlated to that of the video segments. That is, when strong positive or negative reactions are attained, the relevant segment of the video must be located and data and the audience must be correlated therewith in order for the audience feedback to be meaningful. Often, this is a tedious, time consuming manual task that delays feedback to the oral presenter from two (2) to six (6) weeks.
The common practice is then to provide a written report detailing the analysis of the individual events that the audience found interesting in either a positive or negative manner. The report further identifies key responses that correlated to those events. Occasionally, along with the report a market research firm would provide the video tape of the oral presentation for further analysis by the presenter.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a data correlation analysis tool that automatically correlates the video data to the audience feedback.
It is another object of the invention to provide statistical analysis of response data that the statistical analysis can be used for data processing.
It is still another object of the invention to create the correlated and analyzed video data substantially immediately.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a data analysis tool that is versatile and applicable across multiple industries.
These and other objects of the invention will be obvious and will appear hereinafter.